


The tranny slave

by ftmslave



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bestiality, Bondage, Breeding, Edgeplay, FTM, Figging, Fisting, Gangbang, Heavy BDSM, Hole destruction, Humiliation, Inflation, Master/Slave, Multi, Prolapse, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, ftm slave, public slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmslave/pseuds/ftmslave
Summary: A trans man gets home one day to find that his girlfriend and best friend have decided to make him their slave. The slut will be abused and get his holes wrecked beyond repair by his very kinky masters and their crazy ideas.
Relationships: Ftm/best friend, ftm/gangbang, ftm/girlfriend
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	1. Becoming a slave

I walk into my house and i see Jake there with Maggie. “Partying without me?” I ask. “Shut up and sit down slut” says Maggie. I have no idea what is happening, shes never said anything like that before but I obey because her tone didnt allow for questioning. I sit on the couch facing them and i ask “can you tell me what this is all about?” This time Jake answers. “Ive seen the way you look at my buldge and lick your lips, and Maggie has told me all about you being a submissive bitch, how you love to get dominated and fucked. So we thought who better than your girlfriend and your best friend to turn you into the slave you were born to be?” Maggie adds “so now its time to get naked and follow our orders cos training starts now and from now on you will address us as sir and ma’am and you will talk when we tell you to talk.” I was going to say something, question this whole situation but my dream was becoming a reality and i couldnt help but go along with it. So i got undressed and kneeled on the ground like a good slave, they didnt even need to tell me. “Good bitch” said Jake “now stand and twirl for me, Maggie has seen you naked before but i havent, ive always wanted to see that boy pussy” so i got up and i twirled for my best friend, my bro who apparently was now my master. I felt his eyes staring at my body and i felt my pussy starting to moisten. I kneeled back down and i waited. “Okay slave from now on you will be trained for our pleasure: you will work on you gag reflex until its nonexistent, you will get your pussy stretched permenently and your ass too, you will work on controlling your orgasms and we will torture, tease, punish and destroy you as we see fit. You take whatever we decide.” “Yes ma’am” i said already feeling my pussy dripping wet. They brought a bag in front of me and emptied it. Ropes, clamps, different sized plugs, a strap on, a collar, an anal hook and a ring gag. “You’ll wear your collar always and you’ll be gaged every day for a while. Once your ass is stretched a little we’ll keep it filled all day whenever youre not getting fucked. Now stand up” “Yes sir” Jake grabbed the gag and placed it in my mouth so i had to keep it open. Them he put the collar on me and brought me to the hallway where he tied my arms up to the bar on the ceiling while Maggie tied my legs open. Then they started touching my body. Maggie put a clamp in each of my nipples amd tied it to my collar so it would be in tension. She knew i loved to feel the sting of them pressing. And that added to being dominated like that made my pussy so wet i could be dripping on the floor. Jake was the first to touch my pussy. “OMG such a slut, you’re so wet, you’re loving this arent you bitch?” I couldn’t answer but he knew the answer. “I guess its time to start stretching these holes” Maggie pushed a finger into my pussy and quickly added 2,3 and 4 fingers. That was as far as i had gotten, she pumped the four fingers for a while and then stepped away and started putting on the strap on. Without lube or anything she started fucking my pussy from the front, slowly but deep. She was doing it for the stretch not the pleasure. And it was definitely a stretch, i had never been that full. Behind me Jake was teasing my asshole. After a while i heard a bottle opening and he squirted lube onto his hand. I felt a finger enter me, he pumped it for a while until he managed to fit a second one. I never managed to. He fucked me with the two fingers while Maggie took the strap on off leaving my pussy so empty. But none of that was for my pleasure and I couldn’t talk with the gag so i just had to take it. “Ill leave you to your work, dont make the bitch yell too much, ill be back” said Maggie before leaving the appartment. I didn’t know what was happening, why my girlfriend had left me there with my best friend fingering my ass and I didn’t know was Jake was capable of doing without Maggie there but my horny ass just wanted to be used. Jake added a third finger and fucked me for a while and then he took his fingers out. He untied me and put me on the desk, with my ankles tied to the legs of the table and my hands tied at the other side so my torso was flat on the table but my feet were on the ground with my ass in the air. He walked to my face and let his pants fall to the ground and i saw his monster cock. He had told me how girls had complained their first time with him but I didn’t think he was that big. He stroked it so it was hard and pushed it into my mouth. I did my best not to choke. I had never had a cock in my mouth, not even seen one in person and here i was getting facefucked by my bfs monster cock while i was tied to my desk. When he pulled his cock out my eyes were watering and my face was full of drool. He slapped my cheek and went to the back of the desk. I fent the tip of his cock pressing on my ass and i started wiggling and making sounds, he wasn’t going to fit, he would break me. He grabbed my hips held me down and plunged into me, i yelled as it stretched me. It hurt but deep down a part of me was enjoying it so much. And then he started fucking me so fast and so hard. I knew my ass would be so swollen after it. Maybe gaping even. After what felt like an eternity, with tears down my cheeks he pulled out and plunged into my pussy, stretching it even after being fucked by a strap on and he fucked it hard and deep until i felt him shoot deep into my hole. I had just been bred for the first time. Then he slapped my pussy hard and kept doing it while he said “you better keep it all in bitch, or you’ll get what you deserve after this”. So i clenched my pussy as much as I could. When he stopped it felt swallen but I didn’t know how much until he untied me and took the gag off and let me stand up and look down. It was red and starting to bruise, so swollen i had to keep my legs open. My ass was burning so much from the fucking and when i felt it i could feel it was a little swollen too. He took the clamps off my nipples and played with them till i screamed a bit, they were so sore. I had to walk with my legs arched but it turned me on so much. My holes were destroyed, i was a slave. “Now we’ll go for a walk so i can show you off and maybe the neighbors will wanna get a try.” He put a leash on me and let me put shoes on at least. Then as fast as I could walk in that state we walked down. Men in the street stopped to look at me and my pussy. They asked what it was because it was so fucked up, and they asked to fuck the boy with a pussy. So Jake tied my hands around a lamppost with the leash and offered me to the strangers. He gaged me again and left me tied up there as strangers started to get closer to me. He was right in front on me and i could see his hungry look as a guy started slapping my ass. “I want it to be as swollen as your pussy before i fuck it” said the man. Meanwhile i guy shoved his dick in my mouth. He was thicker than Jake and i could barely breath. The guy behind me was still slapping away but my holes were so badly destroyed that they felt numb. Another dude put his dick between my tied hands and i started stroking him. The guy slapping me stopped and shoved his dick in my ass and started ravaging my hole. I just took it all while i looked into Jake’s eyes. His look made my pussy even wetter and as more men got closer i could feel my wetness dripping down my legs. I took load after load in my ass, pussy and mouth and after about 20 men Jake plugged both my holes and took me back up to the apartment. He made me lay face down on the bed and tied my arms and legs on the four corners so my swollen holes were in the air. The swollen mass between my legs hid the base of the plugs completely im pretty sure both my holes had prolapsed. He slaped it once and said: “i knew you’d enjoy this, you slut. Guess you’ll sleep like this but first i gotta make sure you feel those fucked up holes all night long” he left and came back a while later with a bowl of freshly crushed ginger. He took my plugs out and started pushing a huge amount of ginger inside. Then he plugged them again and smeared some of the juice on the swollen part outside. It burned so much. More then i could have ever imagined and i shook and squirmed as if that would make it go away. In the end i started to enjoy the sensation. When i started getting quieter he came an put a clamp vibe in my clit. “This way you’ll associate pain with pleasure and you’ll get horny with it.” He left it on all night as i had orgasm after orgasm and he kept hitting my ass every time i made too much noise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie comes back home with a big surprise. (TW: bestiality and gangbang)

In the morning my ass was red and my holes were more sore than they had ever been and i hadn’t slept at all. Jake took me to the shower and cleaned my holes. After that he took me to the living room. “I want you on all fours” i obeyed and he tied my elbows and knees together so I couldn’t stand. After that i heard the door and a lot of footsteps and the sound of paws hitting the floor. Jake pulled my leash so i was facing the door and i saw 6 men and Maggie with about 10 dogs. They were big. Great danes, stbernards, mastiffs... The men were all big too and muscular. Maggie looked at me and said “i think you know what they are doing here, dont u bitch? You are gonna stay very still and take it all without complaining, understood?” I was gagged so i nodded. The man in front of me undressed and my eyes nearly came out of its sockets. Those were the biggest dicks i had ever seen. All different colours and sizes, some longer some thicker but my holes would be gaping for a long time after this. Some were as long as my forearm and some just as thick, those men were huge. “First you are gonna take the dogs, after they are all done hopefully you will be stretched enough for this.” Said Maggie. They picked the smallest dog first and jerked him off a bit so it would get horny and hard. They put that one fucking my mouth it started fucking me relentlesly. They they picked a second one and put him in my ass. They fucked so fast and hard not caring what they were fucking just wanting release. They didnt stretch me much until they knotted my mouth and ass, the one in my mouth got caught in the gag and the one in my ass was trying to stretch my rim to get out but they had to stay in, filling my holes with so much cum. I thought i would choke. After the knots went down the next two were ready to plunge into my holes even before much cum could escape. That was repeated for five turns until all the dogs had a go, getting bigger and bigger as they went. I came at least three or four times in the process and every time i did the men around me started calling me so many things. The way they degraded me made me so wet, i loved being treated like the bitch i was. So i kept swallowing as much cum as i could and enjoying the stretch of the knots. When the last knots went down the guys were ready to go, i could see them jerking off while they watched the dogs fuck me so they were all rock hard. A black men was the first to take my ass and with all the doggie cup filling my ruined holes he didnt need lube for anything. He did stretch it more though, i had never taken anything that big. I lost count of the times i had this same thought in just two days so i guessed that things could still get bigger and it didnt matter much if my holes got more wrecked in the process. So i took those gigantic cocks and by now my holes weren’t as numb anymore so i could feel them stretching me to my limits and i could feel them gape, i tried to clench them but i wasnt able to do much anymore. So i let them fuck me as they wanted because it didnt matter much by now. It still turned me on so much. And then they picked me up and impaled me on two cocks at once and i exploted, cuming again and again as they kept taking me in my ass and pussy at the same time. They took multiple turns. They slapped me and called me a bitch and a slave and so many things that made me drip and when they were done and i was full and covered in cum Jake showed me two huge new plugs and shoved them in my holes to keep all the cum it. My tummy was even a little swollen with all the cum inside me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment if there’s any kinks or ideas you would wanna see in future chapters! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Jake decide its time to stretch my holes for good.

I was tied up in the bed again, hands and feet to the four corners, holes in the air. A blindfold was covering my eyes and they has put a dick gag in my mouth. It was basically gag with a dildo in my mouth that nearly went into my throat so i was gagging constantly but my masters wanted my gag reflex to disappear and plus this did quite a good job keeping me quiet. My holes had had a bit of time to heal from all the abuse but Jake and Maggie made sure that they stayed stretched. They werent swollen anymore but my masters had made sure to keep them filled all the time. I had gotten fucked by Jake and Maggie’s a few times and they had kept plugs in my pussy and ass when i wasn’t being used. They were working on stretching them enough so they could fist me from the front and back and i had gotten really close.  
“This time it’s gonna go in even if your fuckholes tear again so if i was you i would try as hard as i could to let our fist in. Its gonna hurt but last time i checked you liked that, didn’t you slave? So don’t fucking complain or apart from a wrecked boypussy and asshole you are gonna have something worse.” Said Maggie.  
I shook a bit, fearing what was coming as i heard the pop of the lube bottle. Next thing i felt a finger touching my asshole and it didn’t take long to go in and start pumping in and out moving around inside my asshole. They went from two to four pretty fast and i could tell they were Jake’s finger because Maggie’s hands were quite smaller and the goal was to make my holes remember this for a while. They loved seeing my face as i felt the pain with every step during days after they had fucked me in some new crazy way. He kept pumping the four fingers for a while longer, opening them so my hole would stretch a bit more it was an attempt to prepare it for what was coming but i knew they didn’t want to prepare me too much, that would take all the fun away for them. So when he took the four fingers out and i heard the bottle again i knew what was coming.   
I felt his fist pressing at my hole as Maggie spread my cheeks with her hands. His fingers went in as it got thicker and thicker but as it got to the knuckles my hole was trying its best to let them it but it was too much. So i squirmed and shook trying to brake free and stop it, it was gonna hurt, i tried to speak but the dildo in my mouth just made me gag. I felt a pair of hands holding me in place while the knuckles kept pressing at my entrance.   
“We said no complaining bitch, and last time i checked this looks like a lot of complaining for a fucktoy. My fist is gonna go in and after your ass comes your boypussy so stay put because there’s still a lot to do. But i assure you after i break both your holes there’s gonna be some punishment, whore.” Said Jake still pressing at my hole.   
I tried to take some deep breaths as well as i could with the gag filling my mouth and then i felt more pressure as Jake pushed mercilessly into my asshole. It hurt and i started screaming and moving but they held me down until i felt his whole hand pop in. I was nearly crying and it hurt so much but Jake didn’t stop there, he started moving his hand pulling it out and pushing it back in and moving it around to stretch me more. Then he started picking up the pace slowly.   
It felt like an eternity but he kept fucking me harder and faster until he was punchfisting my destroyed asshole and i had to just take it. I couldn’t clench my hole anymore and i was probably swollen and gaping and i was sure it would end up being prolapsed.  
“Oh man, i wish you could see this mess right now bitch, this is never gonna close again. We fucked it up for real this time. Now we’ll leave your pussy looking the same and then we’re gonna work on double fisting, cos this isn’t open enough slut. Also might enjoy working on depth, huh? Let me try, I’ll start with your pussy once you can fit my arm until my elbow. And you better try hard because you are gonna take it today, you just gotta decide if you want it the easy or the hard way.” Said Jake.   
“Just imagine both my fists in your pussy while Jake’s fuck your asshole. You’ll never feel full again with just a normal dick. We’re gonna make sure you are treated as the slut you are.” Added Maggie.   
Even with the pain of Jake’s hand punching his way deeper into my hole imagining myself the view of my body getting used like that got my pussy dripping pretty fast and i felt Jake’s arm slipping deeper inside.   
After a while i could feel his hand reaching my tummy and he started pressing once he was deep inside. If i was laying on my back you could probably see his hand pressing on my stomach.  
“Looks like you were a good bitch for once.”exclaimed Maggie “Can you feel his arm filling your insides? Imagine how much stuff we can put in you now!”  
“Sounds like its time to fuck up that pussy of yours, say goodbyes to your tight hole, this is never going back again” added Jake as he started fingering my pussy.   
This time he added four fingers even faster and started pressing his hand in. I was determined to not complain at all this time so they wouldn’t add more stuff to the punishment that was waiting for me after this. He pressed hard so his knuckles would get in as i bit down on the dildo in my mouth so no sound would get out of my mouth. When his knuckles finally popped in i thought i felt something rip, i was only hoping there was no blood. It must have been okay because Jake picked up the pace and started punching his way in again as soon as he could.   
“Looks like youre finally completelly ruined bitch.” Said Jake as he pushed his other fist into my asshole and started fucking both my holes.  
“Oh poor pet, i know it hurts but you are gonna like it, pain is pleasure remember? Stay still.” Maggie put the clamp vibe on my clit as Jake punched my holes. “You are not gonna come this time okay? You were a bad whore and you’re gonna be punished now”. I held my orgasm as much as i could until i was even shaking and when i thought i couldnt handle it anymore Maggie turned the vibe off and Jake pulled his hands out. They gave me a minute to rest and they repeated this a couple of times.   
“Now that you are desperate its time for your punishment.” Announced Maggie.


End file.
